Alexi pt2
by DallasSteele
Summary: The past comes back with a vengeance for Dr Mallard


Title: Alexi

Summary: The past comes back with a vengeance for Dr Mallard.

Cross over with my three faves: NCIS, Man from UNCLE and a small mentioning of West Wing.

Rating: T due to mentioning of past relationships and activities.

AN: I know that it has been a long time since I have tried to write something that is printable and hopefully the muse will stay with me 'til I finish this. Tried posting this earlier but it didn't make it so I will try again. Enjoy and review.

The day was winding down on a Tuesday before Thanksgiving. Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked out across the bullpen to see Ziva fire a spit wad back at his senior Agent Tony DiNozzio as Tim McGee was shooting paperclips at one of the best forensic scientist he had the opportunity to work with. He turned around in time to see Dr. Donald 'Ducky ' Mallard exit the elevator and spray yellow Silly String on his young assistant Jimmy Palmer who in turn got Director Jenny Shepard with a can of purple.

"This is a great way to see my hard earned tax money at work" FBI agent Tobias Fornell says as he and the SecNav enter.

"Jenny, I need you, Gibbs and Dr. Mallard in the conference room for an assignment." SecNav says as he heads upstairs.

Tony raises a can of green goo just as Fornell passed his desk and got the 'glare of death' from Ziva and a hard head slap from Gibbs as he crossed the floor to the staircase. Ducky was wiping the sticky string from his glasses as Jenny Shepard tried to look dignified with purple string in her hair and hanging from her chin, walking in front of the men. Her assistant opens the conference room door and gives a signal that she has a clean skirt and jacket waiting in her office. Jenny sighs and makes a quick detour to change her clothes.

"We got a message last night from someone from your past doctor, a Lexi Waverly. She had gotten on to the Bartlett compound and was almost shot before she gave her message to agent Butterfield. He ran her prints through all of the data bases that we have and got nothing. Then she said the magic words U.N.C.L.E. and Napoleon Solo. Ron Butterfield and Alexis Jeannette Waverly are in a safehouse here in D.C waiting to meet with you later today." Fornell told the very pale ME. When the names of UNCLE and Solo were mentioned Fornell thought that Ducky was going to faint and fall out of his chair, but instead he started pacing the room like a caged tiger.

"Gibbs I want your team to assist Ducky with anything he needs. If UNCLE cannot provide it we will. I want you to keep me in the loop at all times. Give your reports to Jen and she and I will keep the lid on all activities of this assignment. Trust no one and I mean NO ONE, am I right Agent Kuryakin? There are very bad men out there and they hid in plain sight." The SecNav nodded to Ducky as he was remembering the last time he had seen his partner. Napoleon Solo was hanging half dead from a steam pipe with severe burns and numerous cuts and bruises all across his body. Illya had gotten loose from his captures and tried to get back to rescue Solo only to have the hallway collapse from a massive explosion and the building turned into a blazing inferno that nobody could have survived, not even Superman Solo. After making his way back to headquarters in New York, Illya laid down his gun and badge in front of Alexander Waverly and never looked back. He had gone through retraining then started a new life as Donald Mallard ME of NCIS. He never thought his past life would come back and bite him on the ass. He stopped pacing and looked the SecNav in the eyes," If even one hair has been disturbed on the head of Lexi Waverly there will be hell to pay is that clear? Her grandfather made me her guardian and protector and I take that job very seriously. Jethro I will meet you downstairs in five minutes to go to the safehouse." He stands straight and takes a purple string out of the director's hair "Madam Director I am going down to the lab to brief Abbey and Palmer. If there is a situation that Mr. Palmer is not willing to or cannot handle the ME at Bethesda can. His clearance is as high as mine here." He turns to Fornell, "I recently passed my firearms test and My gun is in excellent condition. It even still has the original stock and scope so I am prepared Fornell, but I am missing my explosives and lock picks since they were left with my former employer."

"Well it seems that your former employer saw the need to leave this in my office this morning after a short briefing from the SecNav. The explosives and communications have been updated but I have never seen a better set of picks than these." Fornell laid a black bag with the initials of INK in gold and a grey box the size of large cell phone beside it. Inside was a block of C4 and a silver cell phone with all the apps a super spy needs in the present. Ducky looked briefly at the phone and then stuck it into his jacket pocket, and then he got lost in the memories of a multitude of explosions that were the stock and trade of Illya Nickovech Kuryakin.

End of part 1

3


End file.
